Gakuto Hara
Azusa (梓,'' Azusa'')'' is a shinobi of Kirigakure and a former member of Team 15 along with his teammates Asahi and Tatsuya. An extreme germaphobe with a dark sense of humor. As a medic-nin, Azusa operates under the title of Tokubetsu Jōnin. Background Azusa was born to Aoi Chigusa, a "shinobi without bonds" who had travelled the world seeking strong shinobi to pass on her Fujiwara bloodline. Aoi, who had in the past been too voracious about her search and the strength of her abilities, had been sealed only partially by accident into the body of her childhood self. Seeking a way to undo her seal, she exhausted her contacts until meeting with a merchant family from the Chinoike diaspora who managed a compound in Kirigakure. Realizing they couldn't help her, Aoi demanded that they raise her son since her current body prevented her from doing so. Azusa deeply cherished the time he had with his mother when she was able to return home for a few days at a time and expressed his wish to travel with her when he became old enough. Unfortunately this was not to be. As a result of his unstable bloodline limit, Azusa's chakra pathways mutated in childhood and he displayed signs of severe epilepsy. Azusa's weak body and delicate constitution followed him into the academy and ensured he stayed isolated from other children when he otherwise would have been actively sociable. His cousin Asahi led his classmates in their charge against himwhen he accidentally gave her the nickname "azuki" (小豆) by mispronouncing her name. Azusa became intensely resentful of this treatment and of his condition, and resolved to become a powerful shinobi, "especially if it killed him". Azusa's cousins were afraid that becoming a shinobi would cause his health to deteriorate too far. However, Azusa was adamant, and he eventually got his way; he graduated with his peers at age 12 and was promoted to chūnin' 'the following year placed on Team 15 with classmates Tatsuya and Asahi. His Jōnin sensei, Rin Nohara, assisted in his training by teaching him simple chakra regulation exercises usually reserved for medic-nin. Her support and steely defense of his perseverance earned her Azusa's unwavering devotion. Azusa's deep admiration of Rin led to his interest and specialization in medical ninjutsu, which made him an invaluable asset to his team. Personality Azusa is a very emotional person. Even as a child, Azusa was known to internalize his feelings, which only went so far - this triggered moments in his youth where even the slightest needling from a classmate could tip his emotional balance and drive him to tears. He was often branded a cry-baby. His older cousins thought he was "sweet", but their coddling made Azusa uncomfortable and mistrustful. In his adolescence and adulthood, Azusa became more caustic in demeanor. His inability to express himself emotionally makes him seem aggressive and standoffish - what his second jounin sensei described as a "pissy perpetual-motion machine". Azusa is prone to dramatics and attempts to dissociate himself from stressful situations by micromanaging his teammates and giving in to episodes of self-depreciation. As mentioned, Azusa tends toward darker humor, but makes significant efforts to avoid hurting others feelings (though it usually doesn't work). Appearance Azusa is not an especially tall person. In his genin days, his hair was cropped uniformly close to his skull. He allowed it to grow out slightly as a chūnin and jōnin, but mostly only his bangs. His outfit is highly decorative, reflecting his demanding personality; his general mission attire consists of a sleeveless yellow chinese-style shirt with a high collar paired with baggy dark-blue shinobi pants. Azusa also wears a "belt" of bandages around his midsection over which he wears a dark utility belt fitted with mission supplies. He tends to accessorize with beads and body armor. Azusa usually wears a pair of dark wrap-around sunglasses (or similar eye protection) to keep the light out of his eyes, which are photosensitive. Abilities Azusa is not a genius by any stretch of the imagination. He is, however, very adaptable, and his academy days were productive and showed his competence and understanding of the necessities a shinobi's life contains. Due to his sickly childhood, Azusa is physically very fragile. His nickname of "glass cannon" reflects this; his body is very weak, but the strength of his attacks can be devastating. Azusa's greatest strength was his impressive talent in kenjutsu, which he tends to rely on more often so as not to tax his chakra reserves. His secondary focus is taijutsu, which would allow him to use this skill and his adept chakra control in conjunction with his attacks. As a descendant of the Fujiwara clan, his chakra control - through rigorous training and meditation exercises - is impeccable. His physical condition prevents him from utilizing his taijutsu to its fullest extent, which means Azusa's particular brand of brawling is augmented to accomodate both his health and ingenuity. Azusa's idolization of his sensei, a medic-nin, led him to his voracious study of medical ninjutsu. This specialization utilises his very advanced chakra control and extensive knowledge of herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. While he mostly employs medical ninjutsu for healing purposes, Azusa has in times of great necessity used it offensively on his opponents. Azusa's taijutsu, however, is fairly weak; his only competence is thanks to the intervention and support of his sensei. Stats Part I: Part II: Part I TBA Part II TBA Trivia * Azusa's favourite food is jelly roll and his least favourite is milk bread. * His hobbies are make-up and cold-reading. * His favourite flower is pavlovnia. * Azusa wishes to fight Sakura Haruno. * His nickname for Asahi, "''azuki",'' (非力) refers to the adzuki bean, a small red bean used in desserts. * Azusa's favourite word is "accept" (受, ''ukeru). Quotes * (To Rin Nohara) "I realized I'm tired of feeling helpless." * (To Shiro Sosuke)'' "I wish they would get what's coming to them!"'' * (To Rin Nohara) "Again and again, I'll try to rebuild it, just like before." * (To Hane Hikou) "There's something wrong with me. I feel sick, and I'm sure I'm going to die soon!" * (To Nanaho and Satsuki) "I'm glad we all met. My wish came true in a dream." Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC Category:Kirigakure